One Man's Loss
by trulywicked
Summary: Sasuke gave Naruto up and broke his trust when he left. His mistake will give Suigetsu a chance to claim the treasure that is Naruto for his own.


Hello, this is my submission for **Crimson2006**'s SuiNaru contest.

A couple explanations regarding a couple things in here.  
First, I'm going to be using the English translation of Naruto and Sasuke's 'pet names' for each other. So, instead of 'teme', 'dobe', and 'usuratonkachi', it's going to be 'bastard', 'deadlast', and 'total moron'.  
Second, I couldn't find any pictures showing Suigetsu's eyes that weren't fan made so I decided that his eye color would be gold.  
Third, this is an uncommon pairing and in the manga we really haven't seen all that much of Suigetsu and I found it difficult to write him and Naruto in their typical characters so I apologize for any out of character moments that bother anyone.  
Fourth and finally, Sasuke gets insulted, slapped, punched, and his ego gets throughly bruised. Just a heads up for you Sasuke fans.

This is a one-shot that may get a sequal sometime in the distant future.

**WARNING:** This is male/male. The whole point of this fic is to get Suigetsu and Naruto together. It has mentions of a past romantic relationship between two males and there's a kiss between two young men but no lemons, limes, or other citrus fruits.

**Disclaimer:** I neither own Naruto nor do I make money from writing this fic.

_'thoughts'  
emphasis_

One Man's Loss

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Team Hebi was waiting at the Uchiha safehouse for Itachi to show up for his showdown with Sasuke when Suigetsu decided to pester Sasuke. The Uchiha eyed the ex-Kiri nin as he tilted his head in question, "Well? Who was that blond bombshell a bunshin of?"

The blue haired man had been asking that question ever since Sasuke had fried Naruto's bunshin the other day. So far Sasuke hadn't done anything but ignore the question but Suigetsu's persistence was getting irritating, much like a certain blond's stubbornness, so this time Sasuke decided to answer him, "My old teammate."

Suigetsu's brows rose slightly, "You left _that_ behind to join up with the creepy corpse? Damn, if I had someone that hot as a teammate I'd be nailing them every night, not sleeping alone and leaving them behind to follow a freaky old man. You're more fucked up than Juugo."

Karin took a swing at the bluette, "You're disgusting! Sasuke-kun would never do something so vulgar."

Suigetsu snorted and dodged her blows, "I hate to break it to you babe, but our esteemed leader has 'gay' written all over him in big, bold, bright rainbow colors."

Karin turned red in her fury and lunged at Suigetsu only to stop at Sasuke's sharp, "Enough! Save your energy for when Itachi arrives."

The avenger then made his way over to Suigetsu and murmured so that only the swordsman could hear him, "Refrain from baiting her until after we face Itachi," he waited for Suigetsu's shrug then said, "And who said I never nailed him _before_ I left?"

Suigetsu watched as Sasuke went back to his previous position then shook his head. 'Well he got the last word but maybe I'll get the last laugh.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They dashed through the trees following Itachi and Kisame. In the middle of the fight the two Akatsuki had been summoned by their leader and had left, Sasuke and his team chasing after them. Suddenly Team Hebi found their path blocked by a scowling blond, a pink haired kunoichi, a tall silver haired masked jonin, a wild looking boy on a HUGE dog, a dark boy covered up so completely all you could see was a small strip of exposed face adorned with shades, a kunoichi with pale eyes and long dark hair, a brunette with a face guard hitai-ate, and a smiling boy wearing a midriff baring shirt.

The blond crossed his arms and glared at Sasuke, "You're coming with us bastard."

"Get out of the way Naruto."

"Not gonna happen."

"You are aware that Itachi is currently running in the direction that you are blocking from me are you not?"

"What's your point?"

"My point is that you are in the way of me finally getting what I want."

"No I'm in the way of you acting like a total moron."

Sasuke glared darkly at the blond, "Mind explaining what you mean by that Naruto?"

"You want to kill Itachi but you're going about it in the _stupidest_ way," Sasuke's eyebrow twitched much to Team Hebi's surprise, "You're spending all your time chasing _him_ when you should be waiting for him to come to _you_."

"That's a good idea in theory but in reality Itachi has no reason to come after me."

"But he _does_ have a reason to come after _me_. Your best bet to lure Itachi to you is to use me for bait in a place that offers plenty of skilled back-up. In other words, you have a better chance of killing him if you wait for him to come after me in Konoha."

Silence fell over the two groups for a moment before laughing was heard. Every head turned to stare incredulously at the blue haired member of Team Hebi. Naruto tilted his head to the side in curiosity, "Hey blue-boy! What's so funny?"

Suigetsu stopped laughing to turn eyes full of unholy amusement on Naruto, "You just made a great case for our fearless leader's stupidity. Though if he does go back with you Juugo won't have someone to control him," the humor faded slightly from Suigetsu's golden eyes, "Believe me, an unleashed Juugo is not a good thing hot stuff."

Naruto's eyebrows shot up at the slight gleam of lust in Suigetsu's eyes as the bluette's gaze slid up and down the blond's body, then Naruto shook his head and rolled his eyes, "No duh blue-boy, who ever said that the bastard couldn't drag you guys with him?"

All the members of Team Hebi blinked in surprise and Karin went, "Huh?"

The blond shrugged, "Baa-chan had you guys checked out and said that if you want to you can come with the bastard to Konoha."

Kakashi spoke up, "Of course you'll have to swear loyalty to Konoha if you choose that option."

Naruto propped his hands on his hips, "Well bastard? Are you coming of your own free will or am I gonna have to kick your ass unconscious and cart you back tied up?"

Suigetsu smirked, "Oooh bondage. You're kinda kinky hot stuff."

Karin rolled her eyes, "Would you grow up already!"

"Why would I want to?"

Before Karin could snap back at the watershifter, Sasuke shot them a look, "Enough!"

Naruto snickered inwardly, enjoying the way that Sasuke's 'chosen' teammates seemed to annoy the hell out of the avenger. He especially liked the smart-ass mouth on the blue haired guy. _'Damn sexy mouth too. What the- where the hell did that thought come from?'_ Naruto ignored his odd thoughts to concentrate on Sasuke's decision.

Sasuke turned back to Naruto, took in the hellbent expression on his face, the exact same expression he'd had when fighting Gaara in the chunin exams, and realized that if he didn't agree to return with the blond, the resulting fight would, at the very least, incapacitate him and he'd wind up in Konoha anyway since Naruto had so many people accompanying him. The avenger growled so softly that only Naruto, Kiba, and Akamaru heard it, "You win deadlast."

Naruto grinned, "Say that again bastard, I don't think I heard you."

"I said you win idiot!"

Naruto's delighted laugh rang through the forest and his happiness lit his face up, catching the attention of all of Team Hebi's members, who all shared the same thought. _'He's gorgeous.'_ Sasuke lept the distance between him and Naruto and the blond clapped him on the back, "Welcome back from the dark side you bastard."

"Shut up you total moron."

Naruto turned to the rest of Team Hebi, "So you guys coming or are you staying behind?"

Karin jumped, "Of _course_ I'm coming! Sasuke-kun needs me."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched, Naruto swallowed a snort and murmured to Sasuke, "Fangirl Sakura version 2.0."

The Uchiha smirked, "You have _no_ idea."

Naruto snickered and looked at Juugo, "What about you and blue-boy, big guy?"

Juugo nodded, "I will come."

Suigetsu grinned at Naruto and leered at him, "Lead the way hot stuff."

Sasuke scowled at the bluette as Naruto laughed again, "Alright let's get going."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They set a punishing pace that required they stop around mid-day to make camp because many of the others were exhausted from the battles they'd fought before the two groups had met up. Sasuke, Naruto, Juugo, and Suigetsu were the only ones who weren't drained and as usual Naruto was practically bouncing with energy.

Karin eyed the blond genin, "How in the hell can he still jump around like that?"

Sakura chuckled, "He's always been like that. Put him in a situation that would knock most shinobi unconscious and he'll still be going. His stamina is amazing even to those who know him."

Karin's eyebrows flew up as Sakura began telling her about Naruto's fight against Neji.

Naruto meanwhile, was foraging. He'd noticed that Juugo had winced at the sight of the rabbits Kakashi had caught and skinned and had earlier witnessed the big man's interaction with birds, so he decided to go fishing and while his clones were catching fish, he was gathering some edible plants and roots. He came back just as Kakashi was about to put the rabbits on a spit, "Hey, I got some fish and stuff too."

Kiba wrinkled his nose at the greens and tubers, "Man why'd you get bunny food when we have meat?"

Naruto gave Kiba a 'you're an idiot' look, "Maybe because not everyone is a total carnivore like you dog breath?"

"Who would bother eating leafy crap when there's red meat?"

"I would," everyone of the Konoha nin except Naruto turned to look at Juugo, who met their gazes calmly, "The only kind of meat I eat is fish. How did you know that I dislike red meat Uzumaki-san?"

Naruto shrugged as he put the roots and fish on a separate spit, "I saw how you like animals and sort of figured you wouldn't want to eat one of your friends."

Sasuke, Karin, and Suigetsu stared at Naruto in surprise while Juugo smiled, "Thank you Uzumaki-san."

"Ah don't be so formal, you can just call me Naruto if you want."

Juugo nodded and everyone sat down to wait for the food to cook. Sasuke sat next to Naruto, inwardly groaning as Suigetsu sat on the blond's other side and Karin settled herself next to his own side. Naruto snickered and peered over at the dark pink haired girl, "So are you a medic nin?"

She nodded and he grinned, "What else are you good at? I know the bastard wouldn't have someone on his team who's sole ability was medicinal, he'd want someone who can fight."

She blinked, it had been quite a long time since anyone had bothered to ask what she could in battle, "I'm very good with the Chakra Scalpel, even Kabuto couldn't manipulate it as well as I can and I can use senbon to hit any target with pinpoint accuracy. I also have chakra sensing abilities."

"Cool, I'd like to see you and Sakura-chan spar, that'd be a pretty good fight if I'm any judge."

Karin glanced at Sakura, "Oh?"

"Mmm-hmm, Baa-chan trained Sakura-chan and, since I know the bastard wouldn't choose you for his team unless you're damn good, I know you'd challenge each other."

"Who's this Baa-chan you keep bringing up."

Sasuke answered her, "The Fifth Hokage."

Karin sputtered and turned to face Sakura who was next to her, "You were trained by Tsunade?"

Sakura nodded and she and Karin started discussing various medical conditions and treatments that Naruto tuned out and Suigetsu looked at him impressed, "I don't believe it, you managed to distract Karin from her _Sasuke-kun_. She might actually be tolerable like this."

Naruto deadpanned, "Duck."

"Hu-" Suigetsu was interrupted as Karin's fist made contact with his cheek. The dark pinkette flounced back to Sakura and resumed their conversation, much to the lighter pinkhead's amusement. Suigetsu rubbed his jaw, "How'd you know she heard me and that she'd punch me."

"Experience. Sakura-chan, Baa-chan, and most female medic-nins I know have scary tempers that I've been on the receiving end of more than once."

Sasuke 'hn-ed' as Kakashi retrieved the now cooked food, "If you were capable of learning discretion then you wouldn't get pounded deadlast. Of course I suppose that is asking too much from a total moron like you."

Naruto scowled, "Shut up bastard."

"Why? I am merely pointing out your incompetency."

The blond flew to standing position, "Why you emo jackass! I'll show you just how _competent_ I am!"

"Bring it on idiot."

Kakashi sighed and motioned everyone back from the two rivals, "You do not want to get caught in the crossfire."

Sasuke stood across from Naruto one moment then disappeared in a flash, expecting to surprise the blond. Unbeknownst to him and everyone else, Naruto had been preparing for Sasuke's speed with help from Gai, Lee, and Neji.

Due to his body's constant exposure to Kyuubi's chakra, his cells had enabled him to attain the same kind of speed and strength that was used in the Reverse Lotus without the negative side-effects. All he'd needed to do was train in his taijutsu. So while his clones had trained with Kakashi and Yamato, he had trained with Lee and Gai and had Neji watch him with the Byakugan, reasoning that if he could move quickly enough to fool Neji's doujutsu, then he'd have a fighting chance against the Sharingan.

So thanks to that training, when Sasuke attempted to appear behind Naruto, the blond met him with a swift punch to the cheek. Sasuke flew back about a foot and ducked under Naruto's roundhouse kick, catching the foot and throwing Naruto off balance. Naruto flipped and landed in a crouch then, lept up in the air to avoid a small fireball. He flew through a few signs and combined a Suiton and Fuuton jutsu sending it towards Sasuke.

The Uchiha cursed and barely dodged the mini hurricane. He threw a clutch of shuriken at Naruto cursing when the blond disappeared and a log took his place. Sasuke looked all around him, trying to locate Naruto without much luck. He jumped out of the way just as Naruto's hands made a grab for his ankles. Sasuke smirked and made the hand signs for a Raiton jutsu, "Nice try idiot but Kakashi's old tricks won't beat me."

Naruto chuckled and just as Sasuke landed he said, "Swamp of the Underworld Jutsu."

Sasuke's eyes widened as he was sucked waist deep into the now boggy ground and Naruto hopped up from underground, "Who said I thought Kakashi-sensei's jutsu would nail you? That was just a distraction."

"Why you little moron," Sasuke used his sword to make a small cut on Naruto's cheek. Naruto grinned and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke growled, "Damn it a Shadow Clone."

He stiffened when he felt a chakra infused rope encircle his torso and a hand take his sword away. He twisted to see Naruto handing the sword to another clone and finish tying him up, "You stupid ass, untie me."

Naruto straightened and move around in front of Sasuke, "I believe someone called me incompetent a short time ago?"

"When it come to social subtlety you _are_ incompetent moron."

"Hmm well then I guess you can just stay there for a while bastard."

Naruto looked over his shoulder at the laughter of Suigetsu, who was on the ground holding his stomach while Sasuke glared at him viciously. Naruto's mouth quirked and he called out to the bluette, "You really like seeing the bastard at a disadvantage don't you blue-boy?"

Suigetsu nodded, "I-it's great to see him ha-ha-ha l-like that. Ha-ha e-especially since h-he's always such a dignified ha-ha ice bitch."

Naruto snickered as Sasuke's face darkened in fury and he used the chidori blade to cut the chakra ropes and pried himself out of the mire. Naruto dodged the casual punch Sasuke aimed at him and laughed as the Uchiha kicked Suigetsu as he passed the laughing watershifter on the way to the nearby river. He was covered in muck after all.

Naruto walked over to Suigetsu and offered him a hand up. The golden eyed man grinned at the blond and accepted the hand only to tug hard over balancing Naruto so that the Uzumaki fell over on top of him, "Oops, guess I don't know my own strength huh hot stuff?"

Naruto's cheeks gained a faint dusting of pink and he sighed as he got up hauling Suigetsu up along with him, "Why is it that so many of the people I know are perverts?"

Sakura deadpanned, "Like recognizes like."

Naruto pouted, "I am _not_ a pervert Sakura-chan. I do not spy on naked people nor do I read, write, or watch porn. The Sexy Jutsu was the product of necessity; when a lot of the people wanting to beat you to a pulp are perverted guys a naked chick works real good as a distraction."

Sakura face-palmed, "Only you could make the creation of that damn jutsu sound almost logical."

Naruto chuckled and picked up Sasuke's sword, "I'm gonna give this back to the bastard, be right back."

Suigetsu watched Naruto follow after Sasuke. He'd been surprised by how casually the blond had picked him up off the ground. _'It looks like there's a hell of a lot of hidden strength in that tight little body. Why in the hell would anyone in their right mind ever abandon him? Sasuke's apparently a lot crazier than he seems.'_

Suigetsu sneaked away to spy on Naruto and Sasuke, curious about the relationship they'd had and if they would resume that relationship now that the raven was returning to Konoha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suigetsu was perched in a tree watching as Naruto set Sasuke's sword next to the folded clothes on the river bank and Sasuke smirked at the blond, "You going to join me?"

Naruto crossed his arms, "No I'm not bastard."

"You haven't used my name at all. Why?"

"Because I don't know you anymore."

Sasuke walked out of the river, naked as the day he was born, "Really? I seem to recall that you know me far better than anyone else," Sasuke's gaze slid lasciviously down Naruto's body, "and vise versa."

Naruto's hands gripped his arms tightly and his jaw clenched, "Obviously not bastard. See the Sasuke I thought I knew actually cared about me. The Sasuke I thought I knew wouldn't have abandoned me for something as petty as revenge and the Sasuke I thought I knew sure as hell never would have tried to kill me. But the Sasuke I thought I knew was apparently nothing but an illusion."

"Don't be so dramatic Naruto."

Hidden in the tree branches, Suigetsu was as impressed with Naruto's control as he was disgusted by Sasuke's dismissive attitude. _'I'd love to smack that superior look right off Sasuke's face.'_

"I'm entitled to be dramatic when the one person I trusted enough to tell about my connection to the Kyuubi breaks that trust."

Sasuke put his pants on and rolled his eyes as he went up to Naruto, "Get over it moron. Just put it behind you so we can go back to being lovers," Sasuke's lips were a whisper away from Naruto's when the blond slapped him hard.

Suigetsu found himself admiring the way Naruto's eyes glowed with pure fury and the way the blond snarled at Sasuke, "I wouldn't be your lover again if it would get me an instant seat as Hokage you bastard! I might be able to forgive you enough so we could be friends again one day but I will _never_ make my heart so vulnerable to you again. You lost my trust bastard and you'll never be able to earn all of it back."

Sasuke wiped the small trail of blood from the corner of his mouth and glared at Naruto, "I should have expected such an unforgiving nature from a _demon_."

Naruto jerked back like he'd been the one slapped, "Well that proves it, I never did know you. The Sasuke I knew wasn't buried under overwhelming hate and a curse seal's power, he was just a mask worn by an avenger to get as much power as he could. I never meant anything to you did I?"

Sasuke shrugged and, to hide his wounded ego, his next words were the cruelest and stupidest he'd ever uttered, "You were a good lay but otherwise useless."

Naruto's hands fisted and he nodded before walking into the forest and then taking off at a run. Sasuke cursed under his breath and took a step towards the blond's retreating form, "Naruto wai-"

He was cut off by a hard fist in his face and another in his gut. He fell to his knees coughing and looked up at the angry face of Suigetsu. The watershifter rubbed his knuckles and looked down at Sasuke, "I think you've done enough damage to him for one day Uchiha."

Sasuke held his bruised stomach and sneered at Suigetsu, "Why do you care Suigetsu? I somehow doubt you have any interest in him beyond sexual."

Suigetsu growled, "It was just sexual at first but even after just one day I can tell he deserves to be treated as more than a fuck-toy. You threw away one hell of a precious gift when you gave him up for power Uchiha and I intend to see that you never get another chance to hurt him."

Suigetsu left Sasuke there and went to find Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the watershifter followed Naruto's trail, he pondered his change in intentions. He'd gone from wanting a quick bang with the foxy blond to wanting to be so much than a one time bed partner to the Uzumaki. The desire to protect Naruto from the Uchiha's cold words and attitude was a foreign feeling for Suigetsu.

He paused as he caught sight of Naruto sitting on the bank of the river. The setting sun gilded his golden hair and tan skin, giving the Uzumaki an otherworldly appearance. Most would liken him to an angel but Suigetsu thought there was too much mischief in Naruto's features for the teen to be angelic. Instead he brought to mind a sad elf, the way he was hugging his knees and looking out at the water.

Despite knowing that it might endanger his chances with Naruto, Suigetsu couldn't let the blond believe that Sasuke had truly meant what he'd said. Although the watershifter loved to provoke and irritate others, he wasn't a compassionateless bastard like someone else he could name. The bluette walked over to Naruto, making sure the blond was aware of his presence and sat beside him, "He didn't really mean what he said you know. He was stepping after you as soon as you took off."

Naruto glanced at the swordsman, "You were there?"

He nodded, "I followed you."

"Why?"

The corner of Suigetsu's mouth quirked up, "I wanted to see how much competition the bastard would be."

Naruto's eyes widened as he caught Suigetsu's meaning, "You...you're _interested_ in me?"

Suigetsu turned towards Naruto and brought his face close enough for the tips of their noses to touch, "I am _very_ interested Naruto."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Interested in a quick shag or something serious?"

"In whatever you're willing to give me, even if it's nothing more than friendship."

Naruto looked as deeply into those golden eyes as he could and smiled slightly as he followed an impulse that had been dogging him since he'd laid eyes on the swordsman. He brushed his lips over the watershifter's in a quick kiss. Suigetsu raised an eyebrow in surprise as Naruto pulled back and offered him a small smile, "Thanks Suigetsu."

"Shouldn't that be my line?"

Naruto chuckled, "I meant for coming to cheer me up."

Suigetsu smirked, "I know ways to make you feel even better if you're interested."

The chuckle bloomed into laughter as Naruto shook his head, "Pervert."

"And I take pride in it."

Naruto dissolved into a fit of giggles that suddenly became sobs, prompting Suigetsu to haul the blond into his lap and wrap his arms around the Uzumaki comfortingly. The fox vessel gripped Suigetsu's shirt and cried against his chest.

Suigetsu grit his teeth and fought the urge to go back and hit the Uchiha a few more times. He smoothed a hand over the golden blond hair. Naruto's sobs hitched a bit and Suigetsu kept petting his hair, occasionally murmuring some bit of soothing nonsense.

After a while, Naruto ceased crying and mumbled an apology against Suigetsu's chest.

"Don't apologize when there's nothing to apologize for Naruto."

Naruto pulled away slightly and looked up at Suigetsu, "You're a pretty nice guy for a pervert."

The watershifter smiled, "Don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold."

Naruto just shook his head and rested his brow against Suigetsu's shoulder. It was a little odd, the way he felt so safe and calm in this man's arms. He felt far more secure than he'd ever felt when Sasuke had held him.

Suigetsu nuzzled Naruto's hair, taking in the scent of meadows and pine.  
Naruto chuckled, "You're really physically demonstrative aren't you?"

"When I like someone. I give friends noogies and one armed hugs and a lover will be hard pressed to go five minutes around me without being touched."

"Is that a warning for me?"

Suigetsu looked into Naruto's eyes, "Are you applying for the lover or friend position?"

Naruto skimmed his lips over Suigetsu's lightly, "For boyfriend. The lover position will be put under consideration pending arrival in Konoha."

Suigetsu grinned, "I can live with that. Wanna seal it with a kiss?"

A smile was his answer and Suigetsu covered Naruto's lips with his. Naruto returned the pressure and took Suigetsu's top lip between his and sucked on it lightly as his fingers tunneled through the blue strands of the swordsman's hair. Suigetsu nibbled gently on Naruto's bottom lip and followed the tiny nips with a lick.

The need for air forced them to break the kiss and Suigetsu nuzzled Naruto's nose with his own and smirked, "Your hair may look like sunshine but I'm thinking that you're pure fire when you're aroused."

Naruto pinched Suigetsu's upper arm, "Pervert."

"But now I'm your pervert."

Naruto smiled and snuggled further into Suigetsu's arms, "I like the sound of that."

Suigetsu rubbed his chin on the top of Naruto's head, "Shouldn't we head back? The others will get sick of waiting for you to return."

"Let 'em wait. I'm too comfortable to move."

The watershifter smiled and turned his attention to the way the setting sun lit Naruto's features. Suigetsu thought about how furious Sasuke would be when he learned what had happened after the swordsman had followed Naruto. _'Too damn bad for you Uchiha. You threw this treasure away and there is no way I'm letting him slip through _my_ fingers.'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There's the end of it. I ended it that way to open up the possibility of a sequal. Please review and tell me what you thought?


End file.
